


What Goes Down In The Group Chats

by Semoka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, john is really drunk, so is herc, tag will be updated as things happen, they'll regret this in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SickAndOkayWithIt: Thomas and Alexander fucked is what I think they’re trying to say</p><p>SmolButAngry: You really get me Mads<br/>----<br/>SickAndOkayWithIt: John #exposed Lafayette</p><p>SmolButAngry: Mads you no longer get me<br/>---<br/>me and my friend dicked around for a while and this shit happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Down In The Group Chats

**Author's Note:**

> (ignore the S and A)   
> S - Alexander Hamilton - SmolButAngry  
> S - Aaron Burr - ShutUpAndSmile  
> S -Lafayette - OriginalFrenchman  
> S -Peggy Schuyler - AlcoholicBeverage  
> S -Samuel Seabury - SammyBoy  
> S -Charles Lee - LeesonHere  
> S -Theodosia Jr. - IAmAnOriginal  
> S -James Madison - SickAndOkayWithIt
> 
>  
> 
> A -John Laurens - TwoPintsIn  
> A -Hercules Mulligan - BRAHBRAH  
> A -Angelica Schuyler - RevolutionRevalation  
> A - Eliza Schuyler - BurnTheQuills  
> A -King George - Kingshaming  
> A -George Washington - TheOGwash  
> A -Philip Hamilton - TalkShitGetHit  
> A -Thomas Jefferson - MellowInMonticello

**_SmolButAngry_ ** _ started this group _

  
  


**MellowInMonticello:** u suck

 

**SmolButAngry** : So did you last night

 

**MellowInMonticello** : yeah buT YOU SWALLOWED

 

**ShutUpAndSmile** : Why

 

**MellowInMonticello** : o shit i forgot others are here oops. ;P 

 

**TwoPintsIn** : omg pls guys. … … no but for real what xD

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : Thomas and Alexander fucked is what I think they’re trying to say

 

**SmolButAngry** : You really get me Mads

 

**MellowInMonticello** : yeah prettyyyyyy much. It was nice. & hardcore. & passionate. U get the idea. 

 

**OriginalFrenchman** : I demand details, mon amis. 

 

**ShutUpAndSmile** : I don’t.

 

**SmolButAngry** : You know you want some of this Burr

  
**ShutUpAndSmile** : I really don’t.

 

**MellowInMonticello** : good because he’s mine :P 

**SmolButAngry** : ;^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

**_OrginalFrenchman_ ** _ renamed the chat What Did You Do In Monticello _

 

**TwoPintsIn** : im 2 drunk for this shit oh my god xD

 

**BRAHBRAH** : John has a hangover and is cuddling me and won’t share his phone guys help I wanna kinkshame Jeff and Ham 2

 

**TwoPintsIn** : shh no its my phone urs is dead sucks for u

 

**SmolButAngry** : 1) laf why and 2) herc you got drunk and humped a horse statue so fuck off

 

**BRAHBRAH** : i would but im all fuckered out HA. 

 

**TwoPintsIn** : pls stfu

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : Sex translator - herc and john fucked???

 

**BRAHBRAH** : a lot

 

**TwoPintsIn** : no

 

**ShutUpAndSmile** : Why is this happening

 

**TheOGWash** : …. I go on my lunch break, and this is what I see? Honestly, why am I not surprised… 

 

**MellowInMonticello** : I disappeared 

 

**MellowInMonticello** : … madison did you gt me sick. im sick. this is ur fault.

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : It’s your fault for insisting on taking care of me

  
**SmolButAngry** : Guys Thomas threw up on my leg im divorcing him this chat was supposed to announce our relationship but it’s over now

 

**MellowInMonticello** : bb no pls. I love you D: im sorry I threw up on u ;-;

 

**SmolButAngry** : Take a bath with me and I’ll forgive you

 

**MellowInMonticello** : mmkay ;) brb guys~~

 

**TheOGWash** : …. I’m going back to work. 

 

**_TheOGWash_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**SmolButAngry** : whY WAS WASHINGTON HERE

 

**_ShutUpAndSmile_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**TwoPintsIn** : okay so im assuming that hammy and jeffy are… taking a ‘bath’ soooo whats everyone wanna talk about?

 

**BRAHBRAH** :.... The derbys coming up… 

 

**OriginalFrenchman** : no

  
**AcoholicBeverage** : no

 

**TwoPintsIn** : no

 

**BRAHBRAH** : KIDDING KIDDING jeez guys ouch

 

**TwoPintsIn** : ok but like.. U humped a horse statue man. we have reason to worry. Ily but. u weird.

 

**SmolButAngry** : is no one going to question why peggy is here

  
**AlcoholicBeverage** : to roast your ass lol

 

**MellowInMonticello** : ham put down ur phone… and… do me

 

**BRAHBRAH** : their relationship is #goals

 

**SmolButAngry** : okay guys im about to have some stellar fun so brb ;^))))))))

 

**_AlcoholicBeverage_ ** _ has added  _ **_BurnTheQuills_ ** _ and _ **_RevolutionsRevalations_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**RevolutionsRevalations** : Y

 

**BurnTheQuills** : well at least someones getting laid

 

**TwoPintsIn** : okay quick poll for reasons….. who here thinks… that I.. should get with Herc

 

**BRAHBRAH** : but we’re already 2gether babe

 

**TwoPintsIn** : SH IM ASKING THE PUBLIC

 

**AlcohlicBeverage** : Threesome me and I’ll think it’s nice

 

**BurnTheQuills** : PEGGY OH MY GOD.. sidenote, though, yes, you two are cute together

 

**RevolutionsRevalations** : peggy oh my god how are you the youngest… yeah sure you two are cute why not

 

**OriginalFrenchman** : yea….im warm with it….

 

**AlcoholicBeverage:** cool with it

 

**OriginalFrenchman** : *cool with it

 

**TwoPintsIn** : WHY DID YOU DOTDOTDOT LAFF

 

**TwoPintsIn** : ARE YOU ACTUALLY COOL WITH IT OR ARE YOU LIKE HIDING EMOTIONS OR SOME SHIT A i dont fucking know im drunk

 

**OriginalFrenchman** : Oui, mon ami, I’m very cool with it. I’m happy for you!!

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : Why does John always have an existential crisis while drunk

 

**TwoPintsIn** : yes good happiness is nice

 

**TwoPintsIn** : wAIT SHIT LAFF WAIT WAIT YOU LIKED JEFF BUT HES WITH HAMMY NOW WHATRE U GONNA DO

 

**BRAHBRAH** : … i tried to stop him from sending that  i swear

 

**_OriginalFrenchman_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_TwoPintsIn_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**SmolButAngry** : Jefferson is still in the bath and I took his phone you guys are so lucky

 

**BRAHBRAH** : okay so john is a sobbing mess now because he realized what he said andddddd yeah this is just great.

 

**BRAHBRAH** : he set his phone down he doesnt wanna type anymore so im here for both of us

 

**SmolButAngry** : use your big man arms to cuddle him

 

**SmolButAngry** : You know what I’m on my way for cuddles

 

**MellowInMonticello** : I am here wait ham dont leave i wanna come whats up where are we going

 

**BRAHBRAH** : appreciate the offer, but i think hes gonna pass out soon. Hes still p drunk

 

**SmolButAngry** : Alright

 

**SmolButAngry** : Jefferson get the fuck out of the bath you pruny ass bitch

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : #exposed

  
**SmolButAngry** : That’s not how you meme

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : Don’t tell me how to live my life

 

**MellowInMonticello** : but the bubbles. I dont wnana leave them

 

**MellowInMonticello** : wait where did Laff go what did I miss

 

**BRAHBRAH** :... mmmm……. Whos gonna tell him?

 

**SmolButAngry** : Nobody ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : John #exposed Lafayette

 

**SmolButAngry** : Mads you no longer get me

 

**MellowInMonticello** : wut

 

**MellowInMonticello** : Oh shit. 

 

**MellowInMonticello** : He??? And no one thought to tell me??? Fucking really?? Goddammit guys I’m out now I have to get out of the fucking tub and drive over to Laff’s house and talk to him and dammit I’m going to fight all of you when this is over. 

 

**_MellowInMonticello_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**AlcoholicBeverages** : Now we know where his priorities lie.

 

**AlcoholicBeverages** : Not with Ham that’s for sure

 

**SmolButAngry** : :’^((((((((

 

**BurnTheQuills** : peggy shut up

 

**RevolutionsRevalations** : Hamilton, listen. What apparently Jefferson failed to tell you, and hey why not, is that he and Laff were really close. Apparently neither of them realized that they liked each other, and Jeffy decided he had no chance with Laff. Meanwhile, he was falling in love with you. And the sad thing is, guys, that Jefferson is polyamorous. 

 

**RevolutionsRevalations** : i don’t think he’d ever come forward and say it because he’s scared of you all judging him, but he is. So now, I would imagine, he’s really torn between Lafayette and Hamilton because he loves you both… But feels like he can’t have both. And I mean, whether he can or can’t? It’s up to you Alexander. He’s with you now, and he’ll stay loyal. But he’s gonna be there for his friend as well. He just. He’s torn. 

 

**SmolButAngry** : i need to think about this

 

**SmolButAngry** : someone tell jefferson that i went home, i need to write

 

**_SmolButAngry_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : Lol we’re dropping like flies

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : is it my turn to make sure that he sleeps and eats

 

**BurnTheQuills** : I mena call it womans intuition but I think things will be fine real soon

 

**RevolutionsRevalations** : but I mean just to be safe mads. yes. do that.

 

**SickAndOkayWithIt** : alright, im on it

 

**_SickAndOkayWithIt_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : I declare this ShitStorm™ meeting adjourned. Any last messages? 

 

**BRAHBRAH** : horses

 

**BRAHBRAH** : there is never going to be a time when I /don’t/ joke around like that okay okay bye everyone

 

**_AlcoholicBeverage_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_BRAHBRAH_ ** _ from the chat _

 

**AlcoholicBeverage** : Anyone else? 

 

**BurnTheQuills** : I suppose we’ll see everyone when people come back then

 

**_BurnTheQuills_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_RevolutionsRevalations_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_AlcoholicBeverage_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_ShutUpAndSmile_ ** _ has joined the chat _

 

**ShutUpAndSmile** : What the fuck guys

 

**_ShutUpAndSmile_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_MellowInMonticello_ ** _ has joined the chat _

 

**MellowInMonticello** : fuck

 

**_MellowInMonticello_ ** _ has left the chat _

  
_ Chat Group Deleted _

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @semoka
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated. It's our work fuel. We love them.  
> Kudos are also very welcomed and appreciated~~~


End file.
